


Life

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [31]
Category: Ten Count
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, Light Angst, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Things will always be difficult for Shirotani, but, thanks to Kurose, he can finally cope and enjoy his life.





	Life

My life was ruled by  
intrusive thoughts and terror.  
I could barely cope.

But now… with you by  
my side, my love, I _can_ cope.  
With you, I can breathe.

I will always have  
issues, always struggle, but  
now… I love my life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
